


Prince Bashir

by vebiloshertom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vebiloshertom/pseuds/vebiloshertom
Summary: Q has made a mistake. A serious mistake. He had to commit one from time to time, right? Unfortunately, the Continuum is not characterized by being condescending...With the Federation out of the picture, Cardassia took over Earth. Although, to be honest, not the real Cardassia. It's the Obsidian Order that is in control of every human regime, much to the discontent of a certain Gul.Enabran chose an ostentatious kingdom. Oh really colorful. He's now sultan. Dukat will not allow Elim to succeed him along with any bastard. Oh no. On his corpse. No matter how handsome Prince Bashir is, and how enthralled Elim is with him, Gul —excuse me, my mistake— Vizier Dukat has something better to offer, be it by wits or a snap.Aladdin AU.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard & Q, Jean-Luc Picard/Q, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Prince Bashir

**Author's Note:**

> This is perhaps the craziest idea I've had in a long time, excuse me if it's really bad. Also, my mother tongue is not English, so you could find a mistake in my writing. Anyway, here you go! This first part explains the origin of this alternate universe. Hope you like!

In a matter of a snap, he was no longer there, soft and warm on his chest. The captain's silhouette was gone, as was the dampness of his sheets and the heater in his rooms. In reality, the lulling sensation of warmth had come from his arms, passionately clinging to his waist; however, Q did not think twice about missing only the artifact. It had been the right decision, he maintained, even though, in an instant, he had found himself alone in the vastness of the Alpha Quadrant, trembling in the weakness of his humanoid form, as if he had pulled on the wrong thread and the whole tapestry had come undone.

He allowed his artificial nerves to stop working, and he reflected.

Any collateral damage could be repaired, right? But what in his wishes had been so wrong? It had been of a personal nature, nothing too transcendent or of Continuum interest...

The Continuum! Q shook, fearful, in the great space of nothing, hoping to find leftover stars. Ugh, annoying and nosy stars.

No, he knew the stars around him. He himself found a place among them and allowed himself to float around, searching for a new ship. There was not a single one, they had vanished along with the man who would be scolding him next to him for having accepted his offer. Oh no, had Q not been in that mess in the first place. Of course not.

Being a Q, what better offer than that! Could anyone really take more than a couple of seconds to decide? Yes, yes, Q, I want to spend eternity with you!

_Don't behave like a child._

Q stopped.

_Only someone worthy of being would doubt it, you know. You chose your partner well, Q, but watch how you smear your good work. Abstraction. Interesting word. Did you know its meaning next to him? It doesn't make sense to us. Your decision, mere mistake, that was. There is no beauty in what you decided. No sacrifice._

It's radiance was overshadowed by a decent amount of celestial bodies. More than decent, quite impressive! Yuhuu, good night?

_Please please. There has to be something redeemable, a purpose. They won't judge me harshly for this, will they? Q... You know me, they know me. There's always something to learn. That's reason enough-_

_Sht! We've had enough of your ridiculousness, Q._

_Hey, but, Q, maybe they's right, a new beginning can't be that bad._

_Yes, Q is right! I redeem myself, I redeem myself! An unfortunate mistake, but the results are favorable, right? Yes!_

_Silence, everyone! Q, you loved humans like none of us did-_

_I-!_

_No, you really did, Q! You fell in love with their honest and pacifist culture..._

_Hypocrites, that's what they were!_

_We promised not to get involved with the development of any species, but you were captivated by those people. You wanted to join them, or take a part with you. You have always been selfish, you thought the latter would be easier. What would you be without your power, after all? But they rejected you, didn't they? Logically. Power comes with responsibility, you know? There are some who prefer not to carry that weight with them, in the same way that others love it and make a mess... We cannot fix what you did, the damage is oversize. They have formed a new reality already. We are not willing to take lives the way you did. It only remains to dictate your sentence._

_And what will they do with me? Deprive me of my power? Make me live among them as their equal? Bah, you know already that it was the second best option for me!_

_Poor you, our dear Q. You have never suffered the repercussions of being different. Oh no, always experienced the benefits. Do you know the implications of being in the service of someone inferior to you?_

_No, friends, reconsider! We can fix this for good!_

Have you ever heard a star disappear into space? In reality, sound doesn't travel in the absence of air, but if it had to, it would whistle...

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Q is the genie of this story, does it really surprised you?


End file.
